Slender's Lover: Alex's crisis
by hirakiashi
Summary: "sshhh" the older of the two kissed Alex's lips. "i won't hurt you Alex.." He still squirmed. "let me go!" ALex shoved him away. "please Jacob.. you don't understand..." "then why? Why do you push me away now?" He heard alex sigh "your eighteen now.. have they told you about SLenderman yet?"
1. Chapter 1

A?n: this is a sequeal to a one-shot of Slenderman i made a few months back. if you want to read that first then go ahead (if you dont is shouldnt mess you up too much)

Link:

"What did you get for number 50, Alex?"

Alex looked up with a start. Usaly the teacher never calls himbecause of his good grades. But since his meeting with a certian theyve been droping drasticly.

"I- Uh- didn't get that far"

"it was the first question i assigned for the class!" She spoke loudly. Too loud. Making Alex want to cover his earsHe was so used to only being to talked to from the voice in head. And those words kept him calm. This womans voice was loud. and reminded him of a loud fucking flammingo.

The voice whisperd in his head

'24x equals 24' He repeated the words as they filled his mind 'so 24 divided by two is 12. Making 12 equal y.'

The teacher waled to his deask and picked up his paper with only the answers written down

"Did you copy someone?" She asked accusingly. She looked at him and found a drawing on his desk. The particular sketchwork made her freezeit was of a long slender man with a black tuxedo. His face was still blank and above him a small circlewith an X marked through it.

Before aAlex could react, she snatched the paper and foled it

"Talk to me after class got it?" she growled.

Snickers and laughs were heard form other studentstheir workds gave him a mentaly spoke to the voice that beling to drawn demon

"_why did she take it?" _no reply "Does she know you?"

'not personaly..' it mutterd 'but expect her to say to keep from me.. you wont go away will you?'

Alex thought only teasing.

"All adults know me they fear me. They want to keep you from me. dont let them take you away."

Then, out on nowhere, a man that looked exactly like the demon Alex drewshowed before him.

"Slender..." he whisperd

Before anyone, but the teacher who shoted, could react. the smart board and the computers around became static and the screaching roared through the cschool. all lights went out.

As everyone screamed in horror and ducked under their tables, ALex looked up at the man. no one would see them because he sat at the back of the class and it was too dark to see.

'they will take you away. dont let them. you are mine.' ALex felt one of his extra limbs grab at his arm and waist to keep him still. 'they wont have you . you are mine. i will kill to keep you mine. KILL.' slender pressed his non-existnent lips onto alex. ALex only sat stunned. he wasn't sure he wanted Slender to kill for him..

'only i can have you. have you looked at your back since our first encounter together?

'no...'

HE heard a low growl from the slender man that alex learned was a chuckle.

'i did it so you couldnt go away.'

'why would i?'

'You'll understand later' another low growl.

the lights came back on. the static noise stopped, and everything was normal again. The computer started to blink back to their normal screens.

"is everyone alright?"

A/n: so what do you think? its pretty rappy and slow but it will get better. just remember the description! :P


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex!" a voice shouted from behind. He stuffed the slender picture into his pocket and turned. his teachers words echoed in his head:

_stay away from him Alex.. he says he loves you but he will kill you when you fall in too deep. Never talk to him, ignore the vioce in your head. and never visit the cemetery from now on._

_"why? what did he do wrong? _

_''A long time ago this village was poor. no food. no money. the poverty attracted demons to feast on us.. men became sick from depression and the fear in women made them infertile . we were a dying village.. other villages either died out from the monsters attacking our weak village or were too scared of the demons to trade for remedies.. we wouldn't last for the coming winter. desperate for deliverance from the other demons that hunted us. The elders did a exorcism spell and it went wrong. All of the villagers had to join in hands around the village. But one became frighted and opened his eyes.._

_he was so young.. maybe about 17 or 18.. no one can remember his name now.. The boy was pursued by the demons and the area he was in, the abandoned cemetery he fell and they killed him.. no one could find him.. but days later we found him.. his face was gorged out.. but now there was only his pale head.. no hair like before.. he was tall before but now he towered over the stones. anyone who went there was killed.. only few.. few made it after they found the eight notes. Sometimes the lost boy didn't let that pass and killed them anyways.. So please.. never go to the cemetery from now on.. ok?_

A boy crashed into him and they fell to the ground. Alex was just now walking to the cemetery ignoring the teacher's desperate warnings. it was Jacob. his only friend that really went out of his way to talk to him.

"did you hear what happened to the freshman part of the school? were you there?"

"yeah im a freshman dumbass."

"i know. but since im a Sophomore you have to fill me in!" HE smiled like the idiot alex knew him as. he looked in the direction Alex was walking.

"hey.. its not safe there.. all the adults say not to go there."

"why?"

"no one knows. they tell you when you turn eighteen. some kids know it but arent allowed to say. do you know alex?"

"no..."

Alex thought. no one in his generation knows.

"you do! don't lie to me Alex?"

"i don't! i promise!"

Jacob sighed and nodded "okay.. hey do you still need help with math? i could help..."

Alex rolled his eyes and smiled. he still did. and jacob always helped him. but he didn't want help now. he wanted to see Slender. SO he shook his head. "No thanks. but tomorrow i want help.. can i-"

"my parents won't be home.. so we can go there. Your house is pretty chaotic.. last time i was there i had syrup in my hair"

Alex laughed. he had 3 little sisters and all wanted attention. And his parents thought since someone else was there it was their time for a date. Leaving them to make breakfast for dinner. Jacob grinned and tugged on Alex's hair like he usaly does. Alex in return shoved him away.

"asshole" he said grinning.

"beautiful"

"beautiful?"

Jacob jumped and shook his head saying he ment to say dumbass. but his stuttering and how he shifted his bookbag proved wrong. But alex, being the said dumbass, pretended to take his lie.

"So Dumbass? my place?"

"Yeah asshole."

They laughed and went diffrent ways. alex took the opposite direction but not directly to the cemetery so it looked he was going home. when he looked back jacob was only a blurr. but Jacob's ass caught his eye before he followed the footsteps of many victims before him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Slender? Where are you? i want to ask you something!" Alex wanderd arouund the cemetary searching for the man. He looked around to a small corner that he usaly found a sign when slender wanted to play. Before he noticed the new sign he found blood spatterd on the stone.

The blood was old. Very old. he realized the blood was always there. He never acknowleged it though. now he knew the bloods story.

"This is your blood isn't it slender? where the demons attacked you when you were human." HE picked up the sign and read it out loud "'Why? Why did i open my eyes' How would i know? " He turned and lept back seeing slender infront of him. The limbs wraped around his neck and lifted him off the ground. he chocked out his words "P-Put me down!" He closed his eyes and fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. SLender did that alot but it scared him no matter what. "Explain! i don't want to play."

No answer. he sighed and walked around for the next sign. "should've just went with Jacob..." the next sihn was found on the hanging tree.

" 'whos Jacob?' Jacob.. hes my best friend.. I can talk to him.. But all i get from you is either a slight interruption at school like today or these dumb games!" HE left to the cemetary and found a note at its entrance " 'HE dosen't love you.. i do'"

Alex felt an arm wrap around his waist and lips on his neck. "l-liar... my teacher told me about the others youve killed... you only do this because you want to kill me.. i never said jacob liked me.." The caress left him and he continued. how many signs has he found.. he lost count and went to the old truck finding another sighn in the truck 'you like him... ' does it matter if i do? You don't even know him! stupid. enough about me!" he stormed away and walked up to the old well another sign waited for him.

" 'he dosent like you.. no one normal will. love me like i do you.' " Alex groaned. He felt his eyes tear up. and found another note closer. that suprised him bc usaly they ere seperated more. " 'stay with me.. don't go back tonight...' i have a life.. dumbass"

ANother note. it was longer and written smaller so more would fit

" 'jacob will not love you.. he is only your tutor.. he dosen't love a freak like you. you are diffrent.. you wear all black and never talks to others. you are an outcast..stay with me.. dont go back.. die here and rot with me..' NO! nononono!" ALex felt slender touch his back and a limb wrap around tight around his neck. he close his eyes hoping the pain would dissapear like usual. it didnt. he gagged, the static in his vision viewed. HE shouldn't have come.. he needed to leave now. The teacher wasn't overexaturating. or under. He turned and sloved slender. Terror filled his eyes. A dark silloet showed slenders face. Demontic teeth with a cheshire cat grin and dark eyes. The face leaned in and reached for his neck. was that a tounge? razor teeth graced his neck

'you said you loved me.. you are mine... '

"getaway.. GET AWAY!" turned his head away and screamed kicking. he took a hand and punched at the eye. The grip let him go and he took off to the village. Around the center of the village he tripped and his ankle twisted. HE looked. slender wasn't a few buildings away. he felt the static. He could already hear his blood spatter the concrete. The static blurred his vision with red and gray.

'i love you..'

A/n: NONONOPE! its not over. just wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger :P


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex? Alex wake up?"

No more static. His leg still pulsed with pain.

"God what happened?"

wheres slender? Why isn't he dead?

Alex jolted up and a jolt of pain gnawed up his leg. He yelped in pain. hands touched his shoulders and tried to push him down. He couldn't acknowledge it at the moment. he only knew he had to keep running. He has to get out of this small space. keep moving. dont look back.

no eyes he will see me!

don't look back or he will take me!

"Alex Sit down your leg!"

the hands shoved him back on the bed

no

no

no

no

no

no

Alex couldn't move. the hands held him down. He can't run.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he sobbed out. he kicked only feeling more pain shoot though his body. He screamed in pain and fear. HE heard what sounded like static and screamed louder. something was shouting his name his hands were held behind him since he was now on his stomach from the panic and then another hand coverd his mouth

He still tried to scream hoping that would stop. but he wasn't too loud despite his throat and chords were aching from the usage. He couldn't get enough oxygen to scream and his struggles died with his voice after a hard slap across his face calmed him down. He opened his eyes and found Deep blue eyes staring back at him panicked but calm at the same time. dark brown hair covered them half way. "J-Jacob?" Alex looked expecting slender to pop out of nowhere. but he heard no static and no voice corrupted his mind.

"bout time you come to your senses... "

"w-what happened?" He looked around the room. It was Jacob's room. Jacob's room was twice the size of his own at home. He listend to jacobs explaination as he eyed the knicknacks on his desk.

"you ran into the edge of town screaming like a madman.. you tripped and twisted your ankle.. i was near you so i picked you up and took you to my place since it was closer.."

"But he was right behind me.."

"huh? were you being chased? What happend?"

"nnothing.. i-"

"my ass. what happend Alex?"

Jacob turned alex over so he was back on his stomach and sitting up on the pillow. Alex looked at jacob and looked away remembering what SLender told him. Feeling he was right. He flinched as JAcob leaned over and checked his forehead. "you're burning up again," he sighed "IT went down for a few minutes but i guess you panicking set it off again. lay back down okay? im making you stew right now but it'll be a-" Jacob started to get up but alex grabbed his wrist. Jacob couldn't leave him. SLender wouldn't come if JAcob was near right? he fled when jacob found him. He felt a sudden chill and tugged at him hoping to pull jacob down onto the large bed with him. But, being so weak he only moved Jacob an inch.

"D-don't leave my side."

"i'm just going downstairsAlex.. it'll be okay.." he carefuly pried the terrified fingers off him only to have his hands ensnared with the hand.

"Y-you don't get it.. please.." Jacob started to pull away "Nonono! please Jacob don't leave!" He jumped up despite the pain and hugged JAcob's waist. He now half dangled off of the bed now and grunted at his ankle. Jacob helped him up and lay him back on the bed. Alex trembled he reached for jacob's hand but felt stupid now and lay onto the bed clinging to an old stuffed animal. jacob sat on the chair beside the bed.

"alex.. I'm going to run downstairs and turn off the stove so the house dosen't burn down."

"no-"

"i won't be gone for 15 seconds. when i come back you will explain whats going on."

"nono-" He felt tears.

Jacob got up and ran out of the roomLeaving alex sobbing waiting for slender who came in the blink of a teary eye

'He won't protect you..' the voice shrouded his mind once again. his hands that clung to the toy were jerked away from each other and pinned to the bed. up his arm fe felt slenders limbs carress his arms.

'i can protect you from him. i can kill him.. slice his skin like i do yours.'

The limbs turned from soft to sharp and thorny. The thorns lashed against the soft part of his arms. He screamed for Jacob's name. And slender left again.

"Alex? whats wrong? i wasnt gone for ten seconds!" He heard footsteps runto him. He grabbed the plused animal. a panda bear he now realized, that was now soaked in blood. "shit! your arms! Alex what dod you do?"

"it wasn't me! i told you not to leave!" he sobbed out! he won't hurt me if your with me!

"who?!"

A/n" im sleepy. reviews for the next chapter? pwease? &eyes are bloodshot*

thanks rachetgirl and axelroxaslove24 for your reviews! :D

don't forget to check my kingdom hearts fics and loveless fics toooo~ nite!


	5. Chapter 5

Alex stared into the panda bears eyes bored. It seemed so familiar. He hugged it and looked distantly. The bear didn't have blood on it's fur anymore and felt warm because it just came out of the dryer. His arms hurt but the cuts were only like slightly deep papercuts with no big fuss over. Though, Jacob still checked them every hour. he touched Alex's back lightly. to say that he wanted to check the wounds again. Alex slowly sat up and winced at his leg that didn't like the movement. "i-it hurts.." He whimpered. Jacob propped a few pillows so Alex could lean on them. He unbound the bandages on his arm and lightly rubbed neosporn on the bad ones. He bandaged it, then wraped it up. He started on the next one.

"So that demon that haunts the cemetery.. Hes been after you?" He sighed as Alex nodded and still held the panda, "I knew i should've followed you." He bandaged the second arm and still held Alex's hand in a trance. Alex pulled away after along silence and broke the quiet.

"I wish i didn't go.. Hes always after me when you aren't around," He hugged the panda that was about two pillows big on his lap and hugged it.

"Why is that though? can't it be with any other person? thats around?" Alex shook his head and burried his face in the panda's chest and mumbled something in its soft fur. "what Alex?" Jacob sat on the bed and pulled the panda away smiling only alittle. He wanted alex to calm down. He was tense all the time now. So he tried to lighten the mood. "What is that demon scared of me?" He lightly punched his shouler where no cuts were. ALex looked down and shook his head

"not exactly... Hes- never mind.."

"no Alex tell me.. i want to know if i can protect you more."

Alex looked away shaking his head. Jacob sighed and grabs his chin and forced him to look at him. He felt shivvers run through his spine at toughing Alex's skin. it was so soft to him. He looked at Alex's deep purple eyes and felt another chill up his spine. He wanted to lean in and close the gap between their lips. but instead Alex burst into tears and started to cry into his shirt.

"Hes jealous ! he dosen't want me to be with anyone he said he would kill everyone i loved he would kill you! i dont want you to die! JAcob don't die please!" Half of the words Alex spoke were hiccups and sobs but jacob understood all of it. He pulled Alex closer and hugged him. Alex Clung to his shirt with one hand and the panda's tail with another.

"shhh... it's okay," HE stroked the hair out from Alex's eyes, "I won't die. Let him be jealous Because you won't go to him. you found me." he kissed Alex's forehead not thinking about it. Alex didn't seem to care.

"He thinks i love you.."

"do you? Love me?" Hope filled his eyes.

"i don't know.. i never really loved someone before.. It's scary.. I'm scared if i blink any second you will be covered in blood lifeless in my arms.." His voice broke and he fell back to sobbing "If you died i wouldn't live with myself. i can't bear the thought of you having blood on you.. I-i-im scared. sososoo sc-" he fell into a fit of hiccups and sobs again. Jacob sighed and pulled Alex onto his lap careful not to hurt the ankle. he rubbed Alex's back and pecked his forehead again. Alex seemed to calm at the second gesture. And Jacob kissed his cheek too seeing it calmed Alex down. HE whisperd. "thats what love is alex.. i want to protect you.. and i will. I love you." Alex whispered back that he loved him too, Jacob felt his heart fly.

"c-can you kiss me again?" Alex whisperd. "it felt good.." Jacob chuckled and pecked his cheek.

A/n: No its still not over but i felt like that was a good part to leave it off now since its been mostly stress related things til now. sorry fro grammar and mispelling.


	6. Chapter 6

"alex... alex wake up..." Jacob shook him awake. His voice was shooken and broken.

"h-what?" HE sat up and streched. some bones cracked. it was five in the morning. "why did you wake me up so early?!" he started to lay back down. Jacobb pulled him out of bed and dragged him outside. DOwn the street. Not a few blocks down there was smoke.

"Whats happening Jacob" He cried out over other screaming and water. Jacob didn't reply and continued to run closer to his house.

Oh god.. its my house isnt it! mom dad! My brothers!

Alex began to run faster to his home. he should've came home sooner, or just given into to slenders demand.

Now he stood at his home. it already collapsing into ashes.

"mom! DAD! ALICE AND JAMIE!" HE screamed. HE almost ram into the flames if Jacob wasnt there to hold him back. The fire heated his face and his tears felt as if they were sizzling off his face. Jacob turned him around quickly to his chest and coverd his face from the scorcing heat. He couldn't hear himself scream anymore. only the crashing sound of his home collapsing and others running to get out of the heat.

Jacob kept Alex pressed to him. he was scred if he let go Alex would retreat to the heat. Alex's screaming filled his ears. His only family lived there. JAcob rememberd how loving he was to his family. His two siblings rough housing and asking for piggyback rides. His little brother Jamie always smiled and said he would be just like Alex one day. At night his father would teach him about their family past and studies. Then His mom would teach him how to cook and he would let his little sister run off with the sweets. He always smiled around them. HE resembled his fathers eyes and face. and his frail body was his mothers. No one had his black hair though except his little brother, that was an exact replica to him.

Firefighters ran out with a bundle of cloth and screaming to move. "this boy needs air!"

"Jamie..." Alex tore from Jacobs grip to the firefighters who now lay the boy on the movable bed. HE screamed that was his brother and many moved for him and jamie to pass. JAmie followd after him and looked at the fighters as Alex knealed and held his dying brother.

Their hats were off and eyes closed in sadness. Jamie wasnt going to make it. and Alex knew but refuzed to fathom it.

"Oh god jamie wake up... JAmie Jamie! youre supposed to grow up just like me remember?! Jamie!" He brushed hair from his brothers face that was chared and skin off his cheek seemed so slide off. Eyes flutterd open. Alex's filled with hope.

"Alie... " A chared hand poked his cheek and Jamie smiled brightly "Your'e okay.."

"Yes im okay Jamie. Stay awake okay? itll be okay!" He looked up at the firemen hopefuly. but their eyes looked back with greif. Jacob knealed beside him and shook his head with the same look. ALex felt his heart lurch.. "no.. no hes okay look!" He looked back at jamie but realized his eyes were glazed with death. "Jamie..."

"Grow up so i can be just like you.. okay?"

Jamie smiled but winced at the action. "I love you Alie.." He whisperd Alex's childish nick name and fell into eternal sleep.

Jacob never heard such a long scream of agony in his life. ALex held the corpse close to him and rocked the child. JAcob hugged alex and rocked as well hoping to soothe both of the broken souls.

The crackling of the fire ceased to the dripping of water. Everyone left shortly after and the undertaker left with Jamie. The firefaighers left as well. Leaving Alex to mourn with Jacob.

Hira: sorry its so short and not edited. and that it took so long to post something now.. i was on terrible writers block.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys and girls :3 thank you all so much for your support. I found out that there isnt much slender yaois out there. if you can find any please prove me wrong and send me a link to some. you are all amazing and i adore your support.

i want to say as well that hopefully i may become a foreign exchange student in Germany in about 2 years or less. I'm so happy :D

Soon i will have a hetalia fiction soon for hetalia lovers like me :3

This is from Jacobs point of view.. i found it too hard to do it in Alex's p.o.v. in this chapter.

"alex... Cmon Alex you have to be there."

I tried to pull him off the bed with no avail. Its been three days since the tragity. And Alex has hardly risen from his bed since. I had to drag him from the ashes of his home. He didn't say anything as he dug through the debris. He screamed and kicked as I dragged him home. Now I was having to drag him from my bed to the funeral. I understand he didn't want to go, but he had to. He was the only blood left in his family. It was his duty and loyalty to do so.

"I don't have to mourn in a damned church to prove that i am mourning!"

"You have to hold your families heritage!Don't dissapoint your family!"

ALex jolted up and grabbed the tux i bought him. Storming off to the bathroom, he was already half dressed when he slamed the door shut. i was worried he may have broked the door hinges. He Called out from the bathroom as i groomed my hair.

"afterwards?"

"what about it?"

"take me to the home."

"but its ash.."

"just let me go! i want to see if something survived.. IT could stop the trageties."

"Whats so amazing that could stop trageties?" I sighed. Sometimes he could be stubborn. if the damned slenderman never came in our lives he would be a ghost hunter. and i would be his sexy angel..

If only.

"fine.."

I got up. and held his hand, lightly pecking it then hugging him. A small sob was held back.

"its all my fault.. if i wasnt so stupid to dance with the devil..." and the crying came, "mom dad sister brother all dead because i thought i found love in that monster.."

"shh alex.. its not your fault.. its slenders.. cmhere.."

I picked him up and spun him around trying to cheer him up. only to fall on the bed and bump my head. Alex let out a small smile but hnis eyes told me it was forced. i tiletd his chin up to me. He was still crying.

"jacob.. im scared..." he whispered.

"dont be. ill protect you," he began to deny that and wanted me to stay out of harms way, "dont start bullshit i wont leave you."

i kissed him on the lips. God i loved him. why did we grow up in a town like this? when slender is off our fate cause im building a house on the country just for us. and have my proposal in the newspaper and give him the ring. honeymoon in sweden and adopt a perfect child.;

I repeated my dream to him. His reaction was almost what i would picture him doing when i proposed to him.

I just hope those were tears of joy.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys im very sorry i have taken such a long time to update! it takes a while for me to be motivated to do stuff like this! this is one of my most though out and longest stories i have done so far! Thank you all for your support! like my Hirakiashi page for yaoi spam and suggest me ideas for my next fan fiction! thank you!

After the funeral Jacob took Alex to the pile of ashes. Alex hurried and began to dig into the ashed speaking out loud where each room would have been.

"my brothers room, my room, Moms library," he smiled and began to dig into the ashes of his dads quarters, "in here.. there should be a silver box!"

"what exactly will be in this box?" he sighed and kicked through the ashes.

"my father always said that every family had a heritage to protect them from misfortune. from a sword to a pen, they say that heritage is meant to hold worthy of your family name and demolish ones who threaten your kin blood."

"that makes almost no sense. I've heard of heritages but they don't protect you. that's story books Alex- SHIT ouch!"

Jacob hit something hard in the ashes and stubbed his toe. He fell back and held the trobbing toe "think I found something Alex!"

Said teenager came to the shaken pile and brushed off the dust and (of course) ash. And there was the silver box was uncovered.

"wow... How did anyone miss that?"

"dunno..."

The box was small in width but long in length. Alex pulled out a necklace from under his shirt and unlocked it.

"I always wondered what that key was for.." said Jacob. He sat in awe at the samurai sword inside. It was decorated in red black and purple swirls and designs. Alex pulled out the sword from its seath only alittle to see the inside. the blade was flawless and had an engraving that wrote out Alex's last name: kindred

"So how is this decoration going to help us Alex? I'm pretty sure that a sword can be knocked out of our hands from that things limbs!"

"be postive.. What else do we have to loose?"

"Each other..."

That made alex flinch. and tense and JAcob's next words

"i dont want to take a chance of having your soul fed to that thing.."

JAcob pulled him to a hug

"Thiswill save us jacob..." He hugged back holding onto the sword. "We will go in three days."

"But what if-"

"He can't have my sould if i die fighting against him!"

Jacob nodded "I believe you." he stood up and held ALex's hand while alex's other held their hope.

Hira: once again, sorry foe the short chapter and little detail. In my family we have samurai swords that have been out heritage. IT is ment to protect our family from robbers bout mostly scare away demons. In Alex's family, his father was once a dmeon slayer. but since that is his fathers story, that will not go into detail here.


End file.
